A Vampire's Respite
by deadfinalpower
Summary: DBSK/Tohoshinki/TVXQ A man sat at the window studying the rain drops falling from the darkened sky.  He placed his hand on the chilled window heating it up with his own temperature.  Out of the many that walked past, one had struck his fancy.


A man sat at the window studying the rain drops falling from the darkened sky. He placed his hand on the chilled window heating it up with his own temperature. Breathing slowly, one would think he was an old man that was diseased and was on his deathbed. Quite contrary to the picture mentioned, the man was quite young for his kind. You would think he was special since I mentioned that he was quite young for his "kind". Yes, he is. You would be able to guess seeing a red glint in his eyes. His skin so pale you swear it was almost transparent. His canine teeth oh, so sharp for pleasurable things unmentionable at the moment. You would think his fashion sense old wearing gothic clothing. How he fit into the scenery that was once never mentioned.

You can probably guess now that where he was now was a cavernous room dark in itself and anywhere else. The moonlight the only light ever besides the sunlight that filters in during the day time, but the sunlight was few. Why, because it would be blocked by the dark burgundy curtains that were dense but very velvety. The room was bare in a sense but was still very furnished. But let's continue with the man I have failed to depict. He had a black outfit contrasting his beautiful pale skin. His features elegant and his face composed in a mask devoid of emotions. The ebony hair that framed his petite face that looked cute, but was very lifeless without emotions. The man looked very scrawny, but you could tell that he was strong with the chilling aura that emanated from his body. Surely you can feel the need to quench this man's fiery gaze. His eyes are always searching for something. Looking, gazing, staring intently he searches and searches.

Still this man has found nothing until this day. Very few walk past this mansion that he happens to inhabit. Even fewer numbers walk by when it is raining. For some reason, on this day many were passing by, even venturing onto his property. Out of the many that walked past, one had struck his fancy. A very lively young man within a crowd of friends was at his door being sheltered from the rain, and they had knocked upon it. From the window the man rose, turning on lights that were rarely used, and opened his door ushering the people in. He smiled graciously offering drinks to keep them warm. How is it that the man devoid of emotion was showing emotion now?

Man devoid of emotion POV

"You are welcome to stay the night here to keep out of the rain. I wouldn't want my guests to get sick running back home soaking wet." I smiled adding the pretense that I was a lonely man seeking company and that I was very kind.

"Really? Thanks man!" The lively youth seemed to be the leader of the group since no one else spoke. I looked at the other three which seemed to be very wary of me.

"Are you boys hungry? I was about to make some dinner for myself, but I didn't expect people to show up suddenly." My voice came out smoothly with a tinge of a motherly tone.

The youngest looking one looked up and lit up considerably. "Can I eat with you?" His eyes shone earnestly, and his words came out pleading. I chuckled a little.

"Of course, you can. It wouldn't be proper if I let my guests starve." The youngest smiled and rested against the back of the chair he sat in. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is JaeJoong."

The lively man got up from his seat extending his hand toward me. "My name is Yunho. It's a pleasure to meet a man of your caliber." I shook his hand seeing him shiver a little at my cold touch. He recoiled quickly rubbing his hand with a bit of shock in his eyes, but he was still smiling outwardly.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." I smirked seeing his reaction. No one has done that in a while, but that might be because the last playmate didn't last that long. My attention was pulled to the youngest when he looked at me staring widely.

"My name is Changmin." He smiled not making any signs of getting up.

A brooding looking man looked up at me introducing himself, "My name is Yoochun. Nice to meet you." His words were slow and drawn out. He didn't smile at all. A small man sitting next to him looked up at me.

"My name is Junsu. It's nice to meet you." He smiled a little.

"Now that I know all of you, I'm going to make dinner. You may wander my mansion as you wish, but listen for a bell. When it rings, you can come and eat in here." I gestured to the massive doors behind me. Everybody stared awestruck. I guess they didn't notice the doors earlier.

"Is it okay if I watch you cook?" the youngest asked.

"You are welcome to watch if that is what you wish. I do not mind." I walked to my kitchen with Changmin trailing behind. I could feel his piercing stare as I cooked. I could hear his heart beat as he stood in that one spot. I could hear every breath he took. I could hear every time he swallowed. I could sense every movement he made shifting his weight around.

"It smells good." His words rang out snapping me out of my little trance.

"Oh thank you." I made the food absentmindedly. "Would you help me bring it out to the table?" I grabbed some plates walking out to the dining room. I placed the food down on the massive table, and I watched Changmin bring out the rest of the dishes. I walked to my seat and grabbed the little bell placed on it. I rang it listening. The others footsteps echoed within my mansion, and they soon came in. Soft murmurs rang in the air as they sat at table. I sat in my own seat at the head of the table. "You may eat," I said seeing they made no move to start. When they heard my words, they started digging in. I heard their approving words and sat watching.

Yunho's POV

I lay on the shared bed listening to everybody's snoring. I stared at the ceiling having nothing else to do since I couldn't fall asleep. Something didn't seem right to me. Why was he so cold? Why did I feel that I should run from this place right now? Exactly who is he? So many questions that can't be answered. At least not yet. I felt my eyes gradually become heavy and I slipped into unconsciousness.

JaeJoong's POV

I smiled hearing his even breathing after waiting a while. I stared at his face from where I was perched. I was situated upon the canopy of the bed they all shared. Surprisingly he had not noticed my intense gaze as I watched him fall asleep. His face looked perplexed, and I jumped down landing softly. I smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead feeling searing heat through my fingers. The warmth that emanated from this man was intense. When was the last time I had felt this kind of warmth? I had been a vampire most of my life. It must have been a century already. I chuckled softly. What had I been doing the whole time? Oh yeah. I had been passing time playing with whatever had my fancy at the moment. He shifted under my touch and shivered slightly. I bent down, my mouth just above his ears. "You'll never be able to escape me. You will be trapped here with your friends until I am satisfied." I chuckled yet again caressing his face with my cool hand. The heat was comforting and a familiar feeling. A feeling that I haven't felt for a while now.

Someone else shifted and almost woke up. I stepped into the dark slipping his notice as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes scoping the darkness around stopping where I stood. "Is that you JaeJoong?" Changmin asked out sleepily, and I walked out a little surprised that he saw me.

"What is it?" I asked softly trying not to wake the others.

"It really is you." I was pulled into the bed into his embrace, and I felt him falling back asleep. I lay in his arms being slowly warmed. I decided not to move and fell into a light slumber.

3rd person POV

A man sat under a tree being shaded from the sun. He was waiting for someone, and that someone was late. He waited and waited, but his friend hadn't showed up yet. He took out his pocket watch checking the time, and it was an hour past the promised meeting. He became slightly irritated and waited for another half hour. It was turning dark, and the light was fading fast. He got up deciding to walk back home. He walked in the dark streets and took a shortcut. He felt a sudden chill when he saw a figure at the end of the alleyway. The light shone upon the figure, and it was his friend. The man ran to his friend and hugged him furiously.

"Where were you Albert? I waited for you for a long time you know." The man was furious, but he couldn't stay mad at his beloved friend for long. He waited for an answer but didn't receive one. "Albert?" He looked up at his friend's face seeing his smile. For some reason after that, his vision was blurry and he felt a prickling sensation upon his neck. His body hit the floor, and Albert stood licking the blood hungrily from his lips.

"I'm sorry JaeJoong. We'll meet again one day. Maybe in another lifetime. One where you might be happy if you were willing to die. You will forget and be happy." JaeJoong had heard these last words before his heart stopped beating once and for all. His dead body lay on the pavement, as Albert walked away.

He awoke when the moon was high, and he felt thirsty. He got up and sniffed. He smelled a delicate aroma and followed the scent. The scent was coming from a young girl walking in the darkened street. Her dress was white and flowed erratically in the December weather. He walked up to her smiling, and she smiled back at him. "You are very beautiful madam." She blushed in the moonlight hiding her face behind one of her hands.

"Why thank you sir." She paused momentarily seeming to think about something. He walked closer drinking in her scent, and she blushed even more.

"If I be brave enough, I seek a kiss." His voice was barely a whisper in her ear.

She turned to him and leaned in slowly. He kissed her slowly distracting her from what he intended to do from the beginning. He bared her neck as his mouth moved from her mouth to her ear. He nibbled her ear slightly moving his way down. His sharp teeth pierced her neck, and she gasped slightly feeling intense pleasure. In his arms she felt the most pleasure she could ever had, before dying in his arms. All her blood was drunk, and she disintegrated into dust. He was satiated, and he wandered around. He understood what happened to him, and he still remembered how it happened. He would never forget that person. Albert. "Why did you do this to me?" That was a question that was not answered.

Albert's POV

I can't believe I did that. I loved him so much. I shouldn't have left him alone. What would he do now? He bumped into someone in the moonlit path and was shoved into a wall. Surprised he felt pain, he looked into the eyes of his opponent. What he didn't expect would ever happen just did. He met his match and soon end. He stared into crimson red eyes that regarded him as nothing but dirt. He hoped with all his heart that he would be let go, but it didn't happen.

"Who are you?" his opponent hissed slightly at him.

"I-I am Albert," he said stuttering because of the fear that was impressed upon him.

"Well Albert, I am James." He smiled sardonically. "It's a moral of mine to let my victim's know my name before they die." All I heard was his laughter as I felt my torso rip in half.

3rd person POV

He looked around suddenly very alarmed. He felt a heart wrenching pain and knew something bad had happened. He ran in a random direction depending on his instincts and hoped they were enough to find him. He hoped with every fiber of his being that something didn't happen to him. "Please just let it be my imagination." He had this thought as he rushed to an unknown area his instincts led him to. He came upon the scene shocked. He would have cried if he actually did believe the scene before him. His beloved lay on the floor, a disintegrating mass. He rushed to his side and laid his friend's head upon his lap. "Albert. Tell me why did you do this to me?" Albert smiled sadly.

"I-I wanted you to be happy." His torso began turning into dust. "I love you." His smile was so angelic at the moment, but it was gone before he could answer back. He sat upon the floor with dust where his beloved had been. Tears streamed freely, and he uttered something.

"Albert. I loved you too." He would have continued but his pain was so fresh that all he could do was yell in anguish. They say time heals all wounds, but all it did for him was make him feel even more empty. His beloved was gone, and he was left to wander this desolate place alone. Only ten years had passed since his death, but everything had changed. The feelings he had for Albert were nothing but friendship. He had realized that it was love to begin with, but it wasn't for a lover. It was just a very deep respect for his friend. He had slowly forgotten about him as time passed, and he became distracted.

He passed his time playing with people that perked his interest. But those numbers dwindled after a while, and he sat in his mansion searching for years at a time. He searched for something, anything that was interesting.

JaeJoong POV

"Albert…" I woke up with thoughts of him lingering in my mind. I hadn't thought of him for a long time. I ran my hand through my hair, a gesture I used to do habitually everyday when I was still human.

"Who's Albert?" someone asked. I tried moving to see who asked the question, but I found myself trapped in the sleeping Changmin's arms. A face popped in front of me revealing Yunho.

"What are you talking about?" Did I actually say his name out loud?

"You said his name earlier. Who is he?" He looked at me curiously. I chuckled.

"What does this have anything to do with you?" I asked venomously. He stepped back in surprise tripping on his own feet, flopping onto the floor. He sat looking at me a bit shocked as I smirked from with Changmin's arms. I snuggled closer to Changmin's warmth reveling in the feeling of someone's arms. It has been so long. Yunho watched me with his mouth agape. His heart beat loudly in the silence, and I could see a faint flush in his cheeks. I turned facing Changmin's chest and brought my own arms around him pulling him even closer drinking in his scent. Changmin's heart beat slowly, and I listened to it. When was the last time I had heard a beating heart? Obviously a long time ago. I heard some shuffling and the door click close. I slept once again not wanting to move from his warmth.

3rd Person POV

Yunho sat on the floor trying to calm his breathing. He didn't understand his sudden urge to run out of the room from danger. "What exactly is that man?" he questioned out loud wondering. He got up and walked around trying to think of something else besides that man. He was confused but yet intrigued with something within that man. He was stoic and yet so emotional at times that it was very mind blowing. He wanted to know more about this JaeJoong, but his mind told him to stay away and run. He didn't want to run from JaeJoong, but he could feel some impending doom coming. "Maybe I should wake the other members soon." He looked out the window, and the sky was dark and cloudy. Not much sunlight pierced through the cloud covers and it wasn't much of an uplifting sight. He sighed deeply. He didn't like having no sense of time. It could have been noon or evening by now. It was too dark outside to tell. He walked back to their room with a rising feeling of unease, and cautiously he walked in. Everyone was still sleeping, but JaeJoong was staring at him. He didn't expect to find him still awake at this time. He thought JaeJoong would have fallen back asleep.

"What do you desire from me?" the question hung in the air. JaeJoong stared still at Yunho awaiting an answer. Yunho didn't answer, but instead made his way over to the other members. He didn't bother with JaeJoong. He didn't want to answer something he wasn't obligated to answer. He felt like they should run from this man and now. They slowly awoke from Yunho's shaking. JaeJoong was released from Changmin's hold, and he left the room.


End file.
